


“I don’t trust them. How can you?”

by ImagineRedwood



Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: Black Reader, Father-Daughter Relationship, Gen, Mention of Racism, WOC Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 12:24:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16953978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImagineRedwood/pseuds/ImagineRedwood
Summary: Request: "T.O. is your dad and you’re really worried about him patching SAMCRO because of all of the shit they’d done lately (and their previous bylaws) you don’t trust them but he tries to convince you it’ll all be okay"





	“I don’t trust them. How can you?”

“I don’t trust them. How can you?”

You tried to keep your voice down as you spoke to your father inside, half not wanting to be disrespectful and half not wanting the rest of your family out in the living room to hear, but it was growing harder and harder by the minute. This conversation had been going on now for the last 20 minutes with your father trying to convince you to give the Sons a chance and you not backing down.

It wasn’t the danger of him being in an MC, T.O. had been in the Grim Bastards since you were a little girl. That wasn’t what scared you. It was the fact that he was talking about joining a predominantly white MC. Save for two or three members you could think of off the top of your head, everyone else that wore an SOA kutte was a white male. That’s how it had always been, since way before you were even alive. You’d heard of the shootouts between them and other minority clubs or gangs and how violent things could turn out. You’d heard of the MC blaming the One-Niners for their fuck ups or anyone else they could point their finger at, and the thought of your father joining an MC that had used the concept of an ‘angry black man’ as their scapegoat one too many times wasn’t something you were prepared to get behind. Especially with him being a new patch. He wasn’t going to have the power he had in his own MC. Even still, your dad tried to convince you

“I know you’re apprehensive, and you have every right to be. I know that you just want me to be safe, but things are changing. The Sons are changing. Times are changing. They’ve really cleaned their shit up lately, especially since Jax has taken the gavel. He’s smarter, more collected than Clay was. Remember, Jax is the one that’s gotten rid of those bylaws. He’s the one that has extended the offer. They ain’t perfect, we all know that, but they’re trying. And this is a good step to changing things for the better.”

You eyed him sideways, understanding what he was saying but still not totally convinced. He could see you were being more receptive though and kneeled in from of you, taking your hands in his.

“They got a lot of connections, a lot of businesses. Clean, legit businesses. They’re a more distributed club, they got charters all over the place. Lots of ways to earn many and stay out of jail. That’s what I’m looking at. Jax has fixed a lot of mistakes and tied up a lot of loose ends. It’s a fresh start babygirl. This could be good for us, for our family. “

You resolved started to crack, thinking that maybe he was right. Maybe this could be a good thing. You had met Jax only a handful of times but each of them, he had seemed genuine. Like he really did want to give your father a good opportunity. He had even helped him find the guys that had killed some of his members and in return, the Bastards had helped track down who they thought had killed Jax’s wife. Things had been quiet in Charming lately maybe that was a sign that things were getting better. You still felt hesitant, but it was true that the Grim Bastards had had a decent relationship with the Sons for a time and maybe beginning to blend the two together as one wasn’t a bad idea. A new beginning.

“Fine.”

A grin spread across your dad’s face and he threw his arm around you, pulling you into a tight hug and pressing a loving kiss into your hair as you rolled your eyes but smiled nonetheless.

“I promise baby, everything’s gonna be fine. This will be good for us, for all of us. Things are gonna start getting much better from here on out. Everything’s gonna be alright.”


End file.
